


Neutral ground

by jptxhic



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I Don't Even Know, i just ship them, or no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jptxhic/pseuds/jptxhic
Summary: A little backstory to Joan and Ava and why they are fighting.
Relationships: Joan/Ava Price (Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist), Zoey Clarke/Joan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Neutral ground

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say that I wrote this for the last two hours and a half I think. I have never written a fan fiction story nor anything really except school stuff so please don't judge. Also, English isn't my native language. I think that's all. I hope y'all enjoy it.

“Firing Max? Really? Do you hate me that much?” said a furious Joan while she entered Ava's office.

“Hey there Joanie! I’m wonderful thanks for asking” Joan groans in frustration.

“I thought we agreed in something”

“Aren’t we working together now babe?” Ava looks at Joan smirking while her eyes move to Joan’s lips. Joan takes a deep breath and leaves.

...

Joan comes out of the elevator directly to her office. “You okay?” Zoey asked, causing Joan to jump out of her chair.

“Oh God, it is just you” Joan said while falling on her chair again opening her tablet. “Go to work, Zoey”

“Jo..”

“Work” and Zoey left her office looking at Joan wondering what happened to be in such a mood. The elevator doors opened again revealing a pissed Ava.

_Put your hands all over me_  
_Please walk with me, walk with me now_  
_Love is a game you say_  
_Play me and out me away_  
_Put your hands all over me_  
_Oh_

_Now you’ve lost your mind_  
_A pretty little girl I left behind_  
_And now you’re getting rough_  
_But everybody knows you’re not that tough_

“Holy shit” Zoey gasped for air and sat in her chair trying to understand what was happening.

“Zoey, hey what happened? Why are they pissed today?”

  
“Tobin, just do your work”

…

“Ava, what are you doing here?”

“You left without finishing our conversation. Don't you have manners? That was not polite.”

“You fired Ma...”

“I decided that we are not working together anymore and you can have Leif back if you want”

“Of course. That is what you always do, you run away like a coward”

“Oh honey”

“Leave”

“As you wish your highness”

“This war is not over Ava”

...

“What happened? Why did she come to the 4th floor?”

“I know your situation with your family is not easy but I need your concentration today. We are in the middle of a battle again. She doesn’t want to work together anymore”

“Can I ask you why you both are always fighting?”

“You can ask but that does not mean I am answering. Just, let’s work Zoey”

...

After hours of work, Zoey goes to Joan’s office. “Hey, wanna eat something. You haven’t left your office all day”

“Zo.., sure. Let’s eat but I’m not eating hot dogs or whatever you eat. I will pick the restaurant” Zoey just smiled and nodded.

…

“What a great night with good food, great company. Do you mind if we walk a little?” Zoey asked.

“Do you want ice cream?” Zoey started laughing but closed her mouth when she saw the serious face of Joan and agreed.

One hour later, both women were looking out at the street while eating their ice cream when Joan suddenly started speaking. “We were best friends. We met at college and clicked quickly. We dreamt of working together but the moment I met Charlie, everything changed”

“Joan, you do not have to tell me”

“I know, but I want to,” Joan smiled but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “When I realized it, it was already too late, you know. I realized too late that it was her and she never forgave me but reality is that I never did anything to earn the forgiveness, on the contrary. When we started working at SPRQPoint was when our battle started. We tried so hard to be better than the other and I, I just, she’s my biggest inspiration. Oh god I sound so pathetic”

“You spent 20 years married to someone you didn’t love”

“I spent 20 years with someone I didn’t know and fighting against the one I actually did love,” Joan took a long breath “she will never forgive you know. No matter what I do. I know her so well”

“You will never know until you try”

…

“You really want to make the 5th floor our neutral ground” Ava appeared walking slowly. “Joan?” without letting her say anything else, Joan grabbed her head and started kissing her passionately and Ava gasped. Joan didn’t let go of her head until they were against the wall.

“Neutral enough?” and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Hands all over by Maroon 5. Thank you!


End file.
